


Promises Created in the Wind

by Ashtence



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, Somewhat Mafia Au??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtence/pseuds/Ashtence
Summary: Jihoon had only even see him from afar. He hadn't even talked to him before...so why was Jeonghan here now when he was making the most important decision of his life?





	Promises Created in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be writing my Haohan fic but this idea popped into my head weeks ago and I couldn't control myself and just decided to write it. I wrote this as strictly platonic since I like affectionate platonic relationships, but if you want to view it in your own way, you do you. I'm writing in a format I haven't done on AO3 before, so I'm sorry if it's too confusing or messy>< This is one of the many ways I write fics and i wanted to try it out to see how you all like it. I apologise for any tense jumping. >< Hope you all enjoy it><

Cold wind that was unfamiliar swept against his hair as he stared out at the sight in front of him. Why there were no grills placed here was something he had often questioned over the years. Yet with the moon high in the sky, he was glad for once that there were no barriers between him and the world before him.

“Ahh…It’s either death on the streets or at “that” place huh?”

 

_But death in the streets is better than “that” place. ___

____

 

Rubbing his hands together, he closed his eyes as he felt another strong breeze blow past him, ruffling his hair. His only regret was probably not bringing his shoes along with him. The cement below his feet was cold in the night air and he knew that his toes were probably already turning blue.

 

_It doesn’t matter though? With the black and red and yellow already painting him, blue adds to the canvas. ___

____

 

He really should have brought a jacket. An oversized night shirt with shorts did nothing in the cold. 

 

_Still, it’s the feet that are turning blue. ___

____

__

 

He can’t remember the last time he felt so free. Cold as well perhaps, but free. That seemed to override everything. All rationale, all logic, all senses.  
He was free.

 

_Is this what it means to be alive? ___

____

____

 

Death would knock on his door sooner or later, coming in a form he knows he can’t even predict. What does it matter when though? And by who? At least when the clock stops and the world stops moving, he could say he found happiness in living.

 

_If that’s what it means to be alive. ___

____

____

 

“You know, in certain countries, suicide is a crime and your body will be handcuffed where you lay?”

He looks over his shoulder at the uninvited guest.

Eyes of the ocean and hair of starlight, sometimes he had wondered whether the one behind him was even human. Too beautiful, too captivating and oh so whimsical. He had more than once found himself entranced and drawn to the mesmerizing being. Many a times he wanted to run to him, fall into him and drown there. To say that he has found what he was looking for.

But alas he had never done so. Not once being even within a metre’s distance near him. Not once having spoken to him. Before this.

And he wants to do it again. His body wants what it desires on instinct. Yet it’s tied. Between the pull of gravity below him and the force of the one behind him. 

He doesn’t want to choose. He’s a rock stuck in a hard place, and he doesn’t want to move. He wants to stay in this moment forever. 

 

_Oh if time could be stopped. ___

____

____

 

“I thought they closed the gates past 6 o’clock?” he asks.

The captivating one smiles.

 

_You’re one to talk. ___

____

____

 

He turns properly now, to face the captivating one.

“Are you human?”

“Would you like to find out?”

Playful as usual. This was to be expected. 

“There’s no reason for you to have any interest in me.”

“And if I say I do? Have a reason that is.”

He laughs under his breath.

“Ending it all will settle things now. That man can’t chase me. Can’t hurt me. That woman can’t blame me, can’t beat me. And I’ll finally be with the ones who actually loved me. Why must you torment me so? Your people have nothing to do with me.”

He’s surprised at himself. He doesn’t even remember the last time he spoke more than three words to another human. But maybe the one in front of him wasn’t. He still hadn’t answered his question about that. 

The captivating one smiles warmly, eyes curving into slight crescents.

“What makes you think I don’t love you? That we don’t love you?”

 

_Love? When has anyone ever? ___

____

____

 

He’s prepared to scream, to shout at the absurdity of the statement. At the absurdity of it all. 

But suddenly the captivating one is directly below him, looking up at him as he stands on the ledge that determines whether he lives or dies. 

Its 1 meter vs 10 storeys.

The captivating one stretches out a hand and lightly grabs his fingertips. 

 

_They’ve turned blue too. ___

____

____

 

“Come with us. With me. I promise that you’ll never see that place, those people ever again. And those that loved you will be happy to know you’re safe. And we will love you.”

He wished that those eyes weren’t so hypnotising. That the fingers touching his own weren’t so warm. That the air wasn’t so cold.

So cold that falling into the arms of the one in front of him only seemed so much warmer and so much more right. 

If he wasn’t already so cold, he would have held his pride and walked, instead of allowing himself to be carried like an abandoned child. But the captivating one refused to let him down, holding him like a new-born to his chest, not letting his feet touch the ground.

And it wouldn’t touch the ground till he was far away. Far away from “that” house. Far away in the house and family of another. 

 

_By then, his feet were no longer blue. ___

____

____

_Weak and a coward. Unable to even end it all.  
But alive. ___

____

____

==========================================================================================

“You know Jeonghan, you could have just told me that night that Uncle was being targeted by the Family you know?”

The male lying on the couch simply turned to him to smile.

“Yeah I could have…but where’s the fun in that?”

Jihoon shook his head.

“Seriously, I should sue you and the Family for stalking. To think that the mafia was spying on my movements, to get to Uncle, to the point that they felt pity for me…what kind of drama is that?”

Jeonghan stood up from the couch and bent to the younger’s height, his face less than a cm away from Jihoon’s own.  
“Your drama apparently.”

Kissing his forehead lightly, Jeonghan ruffled Jihoon’s hair before turning on his heels.

“Boss wants your report on the latest mission first by the way. Said that he’s annoyed at how slow everyone else is.”

Jihoon combed his hair back into place as he heard the order.

“Let him know I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

Jeonghan went back to lie on the couch, smiling in Jihoon’s direction as he did so.

“As expected of our Reconnaissance Head.”

Jihoon approached the couch and looked down at the older male.

“And you intend to deliver my message when?”

“After a 10 minute nap.”

“…”

Jihoon sighed. What else could he have expected? This was Jeonghan after all.

“You’re fortunate I love you.”

Jeonghan laughed at this, before typing a quick message to their boss about Jihoon’s report.

“Do you regret it?”

Jeonghan asked whimsically as he continued to compose his message. Jihoon merely sighed and made his way to the door. Opening it up, he stopped short as he exited the room. Jeonghan looked up at the halt in his footsteps. Jihoon looked over his shoulder to see Jeonghan looking at him once again with those ocean eyes. 

“No? Why would I? You kept your promise after all.” 

 

_And I’m Alive. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story and have a wonderful day ahead! I apologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes! :3  
> *Written in British English*


End file.
